1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejector which ejects a liquid from a nozzle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2-16057 discloses an inkjet recording apparatus which is arranged so that, in a case for example where nozzles of a record head are clogged because of thickened ink, a suction pump is driven while a cap is put on a head face where the nozzles are formed, so that the thickened ink or the like is sucked and then the sucked ink is conveyed to an waste ink cartridge. This makes it possible to continue the sucking of ink from the record head after the waste ink cartridge is replaced with another one, thereby elongating the life of the inkjet recording apparatus.